la promesa?
by zancrowthe godslayer
Summary: zancrow le promete algo a meredy que ni siquiera recuerda cuando se lo prometio y esto causara muchas situaciones. zancrowxmeredy mas otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Era un tarde tranquila en el gremio de grimoire heart la maga del tiempo ultear recorría los pasillos del gremio sin preocuparse ese día era como los días "normales" para grimoire heart lo único raro es que el gremio había estado muy tranquilo es mas el gremio estaba sin ningún daño y por lo general hubiera encontrado muros destrozados, reclutas en la enfermería y millones de quemaduras por todo el gremio echas por ni mas ni menos que zancrow el autodenominado "god slayer" pero ese día todo estaba en perfecto estado y no se había ido zancrow en una misión ni nada para que el gremio estuviera así había algo muy raro en todo esto al punto de preocupar a ultear si zancrow no había echo ningún daño al gremio era mala señal en ese momento la mujer salio corriendo buscando al piromaniaco de zancrow no lo encontró en la sala de entrenamiento, tampoco en el comedor, ni afuera entonces ultear corrió a la habitación del ya mencionado zancrow al llegar ni toco ni nada y entro directamente y no encontró a nadie y lo mas extraño todo estaba en su lugar ya que por lo general su habitación era un caos pero ahora hasta la cama estaba hecha y esto hiso a ultear palidecer

-"zancrow hizo su cama?¡". Pensó la maga del tiempo en estado de shock  
>después de un momento de pensar las cosas a lo mejor zancrow había salido y aun no había vuelto eso explicaría la falta de daños y su habitación después de pensar eso se calmo un poco y como no había que hacer decidió ir a la habitación de meredy la mas joven de los 7 del purgatorio.<br>Cuando ultear estaba llegando a la habitación de la pelirosa escucho algo extraño un gemido y reconoció que era la vos de la menor así que salio a toda velocidad para llegar a la habitación de la pelirosada y estaba a punto de entrar cuando…  
>-ah ¡…zancrow.<br>la pelinegra casi le da un infarto al oír gemir el nombre del piromaniaco de la boca de la pelirosa quedo como tumba y justo en ese momento iba pasando rustyrose por ahí y vio a ultear.  
>-ola ultea-<br>-zancrow me duele ah¡. El peligris se había palidecido

-"esa era meredy gimiendo el nombre de zancrow?¡". fue lo único que pudo pensar ya sentía que quedaba inconciente por lo que escucho.

Luego estaban los 7 del purgatorio claro excepto zancrow y meredy por razones obvias incluso estaba el maestro hades escuchando los gemidos de meredy y como zancrow trataba de calmarla diciéndole cosas como:

"entre mas rápido lo haga menos te dolerá", "que ya se acostumbraría" o "después me vas a pedir que te haga esto"  
>que hacia sentir diferentes cosas a todos los presentes rustyrose trataba de no mostrar interés alguno pero sentía que se desmayaba, caprico se tapo los oídos para no prestar atención, kain no entendía que pasaba no le importaba si no era comida, azuma no sabia que hacer se estaba asustando por que ultear una mirada de psicópata peor que zancrow,<br>buenote se tapaba la boca imaginando lo que estaban asiendo esos dos pero para no hacerlo notar se dio media vuelta y se cubrió el rostro con su mano pero igual entre los dedos salía la sangre, el maestro hades por una extraña sensación se sentía orgulloso de zancrow que estuviera asiendo esto significaba que estaba creciendo y finalmente pero no menos importante ultear que estaba pensando en pensar en matar a zancrow o que sea lo iba a castrar para que sufriera por lo que le estaba asiendo a meredy que consideraba como su hija ultear todos tenían sus propias reacciones hasta que…  
>-AHH¡. Se escucho un fuerte gemido de dentro de la habitación donde estaban zancrow y meredy que hizo a todos sonrojar y les salía vapor de la cabeza excepto a kain que seguía sin entender nada, hades que ya se le salían las lagrimas de orgullo y ultear que solo quería mata o castrar al piromaniaco.<br>-ves no fue tan malo. Se escuchaba decir a zancrow  
>-si entonces me dices que harás esto por mí siempre que fuiste muy bueno. decía la pelirosa<br>-es que no es la primera ves que ago esto jejeje. Decía con seguridad el rubio  
>en ese momento ultear no pudo aguantar y abrió la puerta de golpe<br>-zancrow te voy a mata-. No pudo terminar la frase al ver como zancrow solo le estaba curando una herida a meredy que tenia en la pierna que hizo que todos quedaron como piedra al ver lo mal pensados que eran excepto kain.  
>-y que asen todos ustedes aquí?. Pregunto zancrow nadie se atrevió a decirlo que asían ahí hasta que.<br>-es que oimos unos sonidos raros provenientes de la habitación de meredy y luego oimos gemir a meredy y creo que ellos pensaron mala cosas. Dijo sin preocupación kain dejando al resto como piedra exepto azuma el se volvio de madera.  
>-uhahahaha pensaron que yo un dios¡ estaria con una chiquilla como ella no me agan reir. Dijo de forma directa zancrow en ese momento meredy bajo la cabeza y se fue junto a ultear.<br>-ahora si me permiten pasar. Entonces comenzo a pasar entre los presentes pero se detuvo cuando pasaba entre ultear y meredy-aunque para ser una chiquilla eres muy linda jejejeje.  
>en ese momento meredy se sonrojo de gran manera y ultear ahora si iba a matar a zancrow pero cuando volteo ya no estaba el rubio aunque si abia una agujero que tenia la forma de zancrow en la pared hizo a todos reir un rato a todos exepto…<br>-te matare psicopata¡. Le gritaba ultear al god slayer  
>-sigue soñando bruja uhahahaha. Decia el rubio mientras se impulsa con su fuego negro para donde solo dios sabe y la pequeña meredy solo veia las llamas que dejaba el god slayer como se alejaba.<br>-asi que no te gustaria estar con una chiquilla como yo eh?. Decia un poco decepcionada la pelirosada-pero soy linda tambien entonces… ZANCROW CUANDO DEJE DE SER UNA CHIQUILLA PODRIA SER TU NOVIA?¡. grito con toda sus fuerzas la pelirosada al rubio que aun no se perdia de vista esa pregunta inpresiono a todos los presentes nadie lo esperaba ni siquiera el god slayer que casi cae pero se repone y le responde.  
>-claro por que no? Pero cuando estes mas crecidita de tu cuerpo uhahahaha. Grito el god slayer recuperando altura con su magia<br>-"ese bastardo como se atreve a decir esas cosas". Pensaba ultear mientras veia como asesinar a zancrow de la peor forma o que sea torturarlo un poco hasta que pida piedad mientras meredy se sonrojaba pensando en lo que dijo zancrow  
>-entonces es una promesa…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

la promesa capitulo 2

se podía ver a la pequeña meredy salio de a ver tomado una ducha iba cubierta con una toalla alrededor y desde un rato se había quedando mirando frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con seño fruncido detrás de ella salía ultear que la había acompañado como madre sobreprotectora que era aunque ni siquiera era su madre biológica y se monstro sorprendida por la cara que ponía.

-¿Qué sucede meredy?. Le pregunta ultear viéndola como se observa en el espejo con el seño fruncido

-es que recuerdas lo que me prometió zancrow. Le dijo meredy recordando lo que le había prometido zancrow pero por otro lado ultear también se acordaba aunque a ella le había salido una mirada oscura recordando lo ocurrido.

-si ese maldito como se le ocurrió decirte esas cosas. Murmuraba ultear mientras hacía crujir los dientes.

-si bueno pues me estaba mirando en el espejo veo que no…eh como decirlo…veo que no eh "crecido" mucho. Después de responder la pequeña se había sonrojado un poco porque estaba apenada por lo recién dicho y entre mas oía ultear mas enojada se ponía.

-como se atrevió ese idiota decirle esas estupideces a mi pequeña. Pensaba ultear con furia.

-y bueno temo que cuando ya haiga crecido sea muy tarde para estar con zancrow. Decía meredy bajando la mirada ultear sabía que meredy amaba realmente a zancrow pero no sabía si zancrow sentía lo mismo por meredy ya que zancrow podía ser la persona más narcisista del mundo pero de repente le llego una idea

-meredy tengo una idea de cómo ayudarte. Decía ultear con una sonrisa cálida como la de una madre.

-¿ y que se te ocurre ultear?. Le pregunto meredy con curiosidad levantando la mirada.

-bueno este es el plan. Le susurraba ultear al oído a meredy contándole lo que estaba planeando.

-Mientras en otro lado de la nave de grimoire heart-

Se ve a un rubio durmiendo una siesta en un ala de la gran nave/gremio de grimoire heart así es ese rubio durmiendo una siesta es ni más ni menos que el autoproclamado god slayer zancrow que estaba descansando en un ala porque sabía que si se encontraba con ultear ella lo iba a torturar sin pensarlo dos veces así que él se estaba escondiendo y no por que tuviera miedo si no porque sabía que si le hacía algo a ultear tratando de defenderse o para evitar que lo torturen el maestro hades lo iba a regañar y zancrow odiaba tratar con él además ahí podía sentir el viento correr por su cuerpo que era una de las cosas que zancrow amaba y lo mantenía calmado que muy rara vez se le podía encontrar calmado estaba perdido en sus pensamiento hasta que…

-al fin te encuentro maldito piro maniaco. Decía una voz que zancrow conocía muy bien después de todo era esa voz la que estaba tratando de evitar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora ultear? . Decía el rubio abriendo un ojo para observar a quien lo estaba observando.

-quiero hacer una pequeña apuesta. Le decía ultear asiendo a zancrow levantarse por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta quieres hacer ultear? . Decía el god slayer levantándose interesado en que estaba pensando ultear esta vez.

-se trata de una pelea en el salón de entrenamiento si tu ganas meredy dormirá contigo y podrás hacerle lo que quieras y prácticamente será tuya aunque yo la cuide. Le dijo ultear a zancrow que se había levantado del interés

-jejeje suena genial ultear pero…¿y si yo pierdo? Porque no creo que arias una apuesta así sin que tú puedas ganar algo grande también. decía zancrow con curiosidad conocía muy bien a la mujer

-bueno si tu pierdes….no te podrás acercar a meredy en lo que te resta de vida. En eso zancrow quedo en shock no podía creer lo que escuchaba a zancrow y aunque no iba a confesar le gustaba meredy y que no lo dejaran verla de nuevo era demasiado no sabia si aceptar pero luego se dio un puñetazo mental por dudar el era el god slayer es invencible que temía si perdía

-ultear acepto la apuesta. Dijo zancrow con toda confianza estirando la mano y estrechándola con ultear.

Unas horas después…

Se ve la sala de entrenamiento llena de reclutas, con los 7 del purgatorio y incluso estaba el maestro hades aunque había una personita que no se veía entre ellos y era meredy.

-jejeje no puedo esperar para ganar de una vez. Presumía zancrow haciendo unos estiramientos antes de empezar la pelea mientras que en su lado ultear se estaba riendo del alardeo de zancrow

-oye zancrow ¿crees que ultear planee algo?. Le pregunto rustyrose a zancrow desde las gradas.

-eso es definitivo pero nada que no pueda manejar uhehehe. Dijo zancrow con toda confianza

-muy bien zancrow empecemos con el espectáculo. Le dijo ultear a zancrow en lo que se para en medio de una gran arena

-si asi te gano rápido y podre empezar a "juguetear" con meredy uhehehehe. Dijo zancrow mientras observaba a ultear muy confiado.

-oh eso me recuerda un cosita….meredy entra aquí. Grito ultear en lo que meredy entro por un puerta secreta en medio de la arena y llevaba un traje de maid con orejas y cola de neko estaba un poco sonrojada pero zancrow estaba completamente rojo observando a meredy con ese traje estaba totalmente aturdido.

-aquí estoy ultear nyaa~. Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el baso de zancrow ahora estaba de espaldas cubriéndose la cara para que no se viera la sangre que le salía por la nariz

-mierda,mierda,mierda… ahora zancrow entendia el plan de ultear ella quería ganar ante todo y había planeado un plan con el que zancrow no podía ahora que iba a hacer….


End file.
